CJ McConn
Cameron (CJ) McConn (b. July 7th, 1999) is a sixth grade student at Gerald Ford Middle School. As the shy twin brother of JJ, he finds himself living in his brother's shadow. He is currently in a relationship with Angela, who was his childhood crush. Although his brother's reputation has granted him popularity by association, he doesn't have many friends. Him and Harrison have built a friendship that has proven to be shaky due to a mutual hatred between Harrison and JJ. Character History Style He likes home based activities. Usually wearing clothes for their comfort rather appeal, CJ is usually seen wearing solid colored clothes made comfortable fabrics. Season 1 In [[Pilot|'Pilot']], he is shown covering a bruise apparently given to him by his father. His brother, not knowing what he's doing, tells him to hurry up, thinking he is just using the bathroom. When the twins' father appears, CJ is scared and goes into the room. His father begins to apologize to him, but when CJ asks a question that appears sarcastic, his father becomes angry. Before his father can fully react, JJ unintentionally interrupts them. Their father gives them a ride to school, and when he tries to get out of the car, his father continues to try to apologize, but CJ continues acting like it doesn't bother him. The twins go into the cafeteria where CJ is introduced to JJ's friends, Ryan and Jace. JJ reveals to everyone that CJ is attracted to Angela Arciela. Everyone tells him that Angela is out of his league. When Angela and Jenny come up to the group, JJ reveals to Angela that CJ likes her. CJ is embarrassed. CJ goes to his science class and sees his crush, and proceeds to sit with her. He tries to introduce himself to a guy sitting at their table. The guy, Harrison, confuses CJ with JJ, who apparently bullied him in the previous class. When Angela clears up that CJ isn't the same person, they all begin to talk. CJ and Angela begin to have their own conversation, and find out they have something in common. JJ later asks CJ to come to the local park, Hawk Hill, to distract his girlfriend Jenny's friend so JJ can be alone with Jenny. CJ doesn't want to do it at first, but then is talked into it by JJ telling him that he'll tell Jenny to tell her sister to come. CJ goes and distracts Fiona until he sees Harrison entering the park him and Angela warned him about. As CJ and Harrison are talking, JJ and his crew walk up to them and start harassing them. They scare Harrison away, and JJ embarrasses CJ in front of everyone by telling him that Angela is coming, only to show everyone his excited response while Jace records the reaction. As CJ is mad, Daynah Cruz, one of the guys in JJ's crew, throws a drink in CJ's face, uncovering his wound. CJ realizes it is exposed and runs away. In [[Give It Up|'Give It Up']], him and Harrison are in gym class talking about what guys and girls do to get intimate when JJ sits with them and starts to make up with Harrison. JJ invited Harrison to Hawk Hill, which CJ advises against. Harrison doesn't listen. JJ and Jenny set up a date between him and Angela. He goes over to her house, where she begins flirting with him. They end up kissing and starting a relationship. In [[Communication Breakdown|'Communication Breakdown']], he argues with Harrison in class, which turns into a potential fight between Harrison and Brian Chambers. He later finds out that Harrison suffers from Bipolar Disorder. After school, he sees a flash fight between his brother and Harrison. He vouches for Harrison when they are called to the principal's office. In [[Nothing Compares 2 U|'Nothing Compares 2 U']], he tells the still-curious JJ that Jenny was the one that told on him so he wouldn't know Angie did it. He makes up with Harrison, who stopped talking to him in fear of JJ. Now reconciled, Harrison tells CJ about a rumor that Sebastian, who likes Angie, was telling people about a potential break up between CJ and Angie. As they are trying to find reasons not to believe this, they spot Angie and Sebastian talking in the hallway. In class, Angie breaks her plans with CJ to help her mother who is sick (to the best of Angie's knowledge), and is immediately interrogated with questions about the rumor. Angie tells them CJ has nothing to worry about. However, a worried CJ then interrogates Sebastian, who only makes him worry more. After being convinced by Harrison that he shouldn't worry about this at all, he decides to let it go. Later on that day, an angry Angie argues with him about asking Sebastian for confirmation after Angie tried to assure him, and storms away from him. Harrison overhears the arguement and warns CJ that he misunderstood a key part of it, but they don't try to chase her after seeing her get into her supposedly sick mother's car. In [[Gone Going|'Gone Going']], JJ tells him that he gave Jenny a black eye. CJ then tells JJ that their parents were looking for him all night. They both mutually agree that he should go straight to their dad's house instead of going home to feel their mother's wrath. JJ says he wants to go at that moment, which CJ tries to talk JJ out of, reminding him that he now has the choice to not make things worse. JJ ignores him and leaves. In science class, him and Harrison confront Angie after she lies about her mother being sick. When she tries to explain herself, Harrison tells CJ repeatedly that he doesn't believe what she is saying. He then finds out that JJ and his father are moving to New York, and is invited to the going away party that purposely excludes Harrison, causing him to turn down the invitation. When he gets called into Principal Eafford's office in regards to Jenny's black eye, it is revealed that Angie had actually gone to Hawk Hill with Sebastian. CJ is so angry that he confesses what his brother did, not caring about the consequences. He is then permitted to leave. In [[Sooner Than Later|'Sooner Than Later']], Alyssa tries to convince him to go to JJ's going away party, but CJ is persistent about not going. JJ shows up at the front door to say goodbye to CJ. Harrison comes over, after being asked by CJ, and talks to him about finding out about Angela and Sebastian. Harrison convinces him to call Angela before it is too late, but his mom was on the phone. Later, Angela comes over and they make up. When Angela asks why he didn't want to go to his brother's going away party, he reveals to her that his father abuses him. In [[A Lesson Never Learned|'A Lesson Never Learned']], he snaps on Harrison for talking about JJ so much, but then explains why he misses his brother although it appeared that they hated each other. When his father comes up, he refuses to tell Harrison why he dislikes his father. He finds Jace about to go into class, and begs Jace to tell him what he knows. He discovers that Xavier abandoned JJ in New York, and that he is living with a few guys. He tells Harrison that their friendship will end if Harrison were to tell anyone about JJ being abandoned. In [[Bring Me To Life|'Bring Me To Life']], Angie comes to his house, but when she doesn't want to call his mom by her first name, Angie tells him she doesn't think that's polite. She then tells CJ about a problem she has with Jenny, which leads into the discovery that Chase has been lusting over her. This mini argument blows over quick. The next day, when he tells Harrison that Angie is going to Hawk Hill, Harrison convinces him to go so Sebastian can't flirt with her. Harrison once again breeds jealousy in CJ's heart. They go to the park to find Angie sitting by herself, reassuring CJ, who tries to convince Harrison that he was right. But then, Sebastian walks up to Angie and starts talking to her. When this plan comes to a crash as Sebastian shows Angie that they are at the park watching them talk, there is a small confrontation where Sebastian tricks them into thinking Angie was flirting with him. However, Sebastian tries to come back and tell the truth, but him and Harrison get into a confrontation, which leads to Chase and a few others running up to them. Chase and CJ break into a fight of their own. Trivia * His father, Xavier, abuses him but not his brother. Their father even admits that he favors JJ over him. * He is called 'Cam' by his close friends, and 'CJ' by everyone else. * He doesn't like Hawk Hill. * Him and JJ are the only identical twins in the Younkers series. Relationships * Angela Arciela Beginning: [[Give It Up|'Give It Up']] About CJ and Angie They have much in common as they both are rather shy and like doing the right thing. The two are both affectionate and expressive, caring deeply about each other. CJ tends to follow Angie's way of doing things. CJ, having liked her for a long time, is a bit jealous and protective when it comes to her. They've both proved to be loyal to each other.Category:Season 1 Category:Gerald Ford Middle School Category:McConn